Special Gift
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Fic one-shoot pertama . Fic untuk Sasu-teme yang baru ulangtahun. Gomen telat banget buat . Please Rn'R . S.N


**SPECIAL GIFT**

Disclamier: Naruto hanya milik Masashi-sama , cerita ini hanya milik Akira yang kece ini :p.

Pairing : Sasufemnaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

Rate : T sajaa

Warning :karena one shoot pertama jadi mungkin- banyak typo, EYD gatau bener atau ga, kata-kata ga nyambung (FemNaru, gapunya tanda 3 garis dipipi , kulitnya warna putih).

Genre : Romance,Friendship,...(terserah readers).

Happy Reading!

Special fic one-shoot for Sasu-teme yang baru ulangtahun , Otanjoubi Omedetou , Sasuke! Gome telat bikin fic nya.

Mentari pagi menyinari dunia , udara hangat mulai merayap memasuki kamar dengan nuansa serba biru . Cahayanya telat membuat membuat seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut emo berwarna raven terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Uchiha Sasuke , nama seorang pemuda tampan yang kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Mata _onyx_ indahnya melirik kearah jam yang berada di meja kecil samping ranjang.

' Hn. Pukul 6 pagi.' Batin Sasuke.

Setelahnya ia menatap sebuah kalender yang ada disamping jam , tangan putih pucat Sasuke pun mulai meraih kalender tersebut. Mata _onyx_ nya menjelajahi setiap angka-angka dikalender dan terhenti di tanggal 23 yang telah ditandai dengan spidol berwarna merah. Sasuke mulai berpikir-pikir dan setelahnya ia tersadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang ulangtahun . Ya ! hari ini Sasuke genap berusia 18 tahun ! Segera Sasuke berdiri dari tepi ranjang dan segera mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke yang sudah siap beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan yang sudah ditungguin oleh anggota keluarganya. Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan wajah stoic-nya walau dalam hati sebenarnya ia sedang berharap-harap 'gadis pujaan' nya nantilah yang akan mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulangtahun setelah Kaa-sannya.

"Ohayou , Tou-san , Kaa-san , Aniki." Sapa Sasuke dingin ketika memasuki ruang makan.

"Ah!~ Otanjoubi Omedetou , Suke ! Kau sudah besar yang sayang sekarang." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus-elus rambut raven Sasuke kata-kata terakhir Mikoto terasa sendu karena baginya Sasuke tetap anak kecil kesayangannya selain Itachi.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou , Sasuke. Kau sudah besar dan sekarang waktumu untuk berfikiran secara dewasa dan rasional." Ujar Fugaku sedikit 'melunak' seraya menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Otouto! Otanjoubi Omedetou , Aniki doa kan kau sukses selalu dan segeralah mendapatkan pacar!" Ujar Itachi sedikit menggoda adik kesayangannya itu , ia tahu bahwa selama ini adiknya jarang bergaul dengan wanita kecuali teman masa kecil yang hyperaktif.

Sasuke mendengus kecil , "Arigatou Kaa-san , Tou-san , atas ucapannya dan untuk Aniki soal pacar akan kudapatkan segera , jika perlu saat aku pulang nanti aku sudah memiliki pacar." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendudukkan diri disampin Itachi dan mengambil 2 buah roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai blueberry.

"Benarkah? Buktikan ucapan mu , otouto." Tantang Itachi.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengunyah kembali rotinya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada kedua anaknya. Mereka merasa orang tua paling beruntung yang bisa memiliki anak-anak seperti mereka . Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan langsung berpamitan kepada Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya , ia berjalan kaki menuju Konoha High Internasional School karena memang jarak rumah dengan sekolah sangat dekat , cuma berjalan 20 menit saja.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"TEME!"

Terdengar suara cempreng seseorang yang sedang mengejar sosok 'teman masa kecil'nya yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sekarang diikat tinggi , menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya dan ia memakai poni yang menutupi sempurna dahinya , memakai seragam lengkap KHIS dengan tas ransel orange dipundaknya . Namikaze Naruto , itulah nama gadis itu.

"Hosh..hosh.. Teme! Kenapa kau menghiraukan ku! Daritadi aku memanggilmu tahu!" seru Naruto ketika ia sudah bisa menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat .

"Huh! Oh ya! Kemarin aku ketemu sama Gaara loh!" Seru Naruto riang.

"Gaara?" beo Sasuke dengan nada yang terlihat tak suka tapi apa daya Naruto kurang peka akan nada Sasuke.

"Iya! Dia adalah teman pertamaku waktu di Suna. Eh , tapi perasaan aku sudah cerita padamu bukan soal Gaara?" Tanya polos Naruto.

"Aku ga ingat." Ujar singkat Sasuke .

"Kau ini! Pelajaran saja ingat , tapi ceritaku saja engga . Kurasa Gaara lebih baik dari kau deh." Ujar ketus Naruto sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk membuat poninya menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya.

'Tidak bisakah kau... melihat isi hatiku , perasaanku padamu. Bahkan hari ini kau pun lupa akan ulangtahunku , padahal kau... ' batin Sasuke sendu.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Sasuke masih kesal dengan Naruto . Tak henti-hentinya dia menceritakan temannya yang bernama Gaara. Oh ayolah , sifat protective Sasuke muncul lagi ketika nama cowo lain selainnya terucap dari bibir indah pujaannya.

Cemburu ? pasti .

Kesal ? apalagi .

Telinga Sasuke sudah panas mendengar semua coletah-coletah Naruto yang menurut bisa saja membuat ia marah-marah dan mungkin mencari Gaara untuk menghajarnya sekali. Tapi Uchiha adalah marga yang akan tetap tenang dalam keadaan apapun.

"dobe , bisakah kau berhenti bercerita tentang tadi ?" Ujar dingin Sasuke seraya berdiri keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah. Naruto hanya memandang heran kearah Sasuke . Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah pergi menuju atap , Naruto keluar dengan membawa sesuatu dan menyimpannya di loker Sasuke.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke kini sedang berada di atap sekolah . Selama ini disekolah tak ada satupun suara berisik ataupun ucapan selamat ulangtahun dari para fansgirl-nya . Itu karena Sasuke yang meminta agar hanya orang-orang terdekat dengannya saja yang mengetahui ulangtahunnya , salah satu Naruto.

"Baka dobe." Gumam Sasuke sambil menerawang jauh keatas ke langit biru jernih sejernih warna bola mata gadis pujaannya.

Selama 1 jam pelajaran terakhir , Sasuke tak juga pergi dari atap . Saat bel berbunyi ia segera pergi menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Sesampainya dikelas , ruangan itu kosong . Naruto pun juga tak ada dikelas . Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang sepertinya dirapikan oleh Naruto dengan malas. Saat akan mengambil sepatu di lokernya, kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut ketika melihat amplop orange di lokernya , tapi ia tahu siapa yang menyimpannya , siapa lagi kalo bukan 'dia' .

_**Ku tunggu kau di tempat parkir mobil. **_

_**N . N **_

Sasuke __mendengus kecil dan segera pergi menuju parkiran mobil.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Teme lama." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?" suara baritone yang sangat dikenal Naruto berbicara tepat didepan telinga sontak membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus degdegan.

"Suke! Jangan kau membuatku kaget!" pekik Naruto seraya mengelus-eluskan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan menyuruhku ke kemari?" tanya Sasuke to thr point.

Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain panjang berwarna biru dongker.

"Tutup mata mu!" perintah Naruto.

"Untuk apa dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah ikuti aku saja! Percaya padaku." Ujar Naruto sambil menutup mata Sasuke dengan kain tadi dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju suatu tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Apa sudah boleh ku buka penutup mata ini?" Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya. Kau boleh buka sekarang!" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke pun membuka penutup matanya dan melihat keaadaan sekeliling . Matanya terbelalak ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang hanya diketahui oleh ia dan Naruto kini berubah menjadi tempat yang amat bagus dengan banyaknya bunga-bungan disamping kiri kanannya. Karena terlalu larut dalam 'pesona' yang ada didepannya , Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang membawa kue tart dengan angka lilin berbentuk '18' ditengah-tengahnya juga ada tulisan "Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

"Happy birthday to you ... Happy birthday to you ... Happy birthday ... Happy birthday ... Happy birthday Suke!" Nyanyi Naruto sambil berjalan membawa kue tart ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut akan kejutan yang Naruto berikan . Ia tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Kau ... yang membuat ... semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang masih belum luntur. Sasuke merasa terharu , ia mengira gadis pujaannya melupakan ulangtahunnya tapi ternyata ia bela-belain membuat suprise hanya untuknya seorang.

"Suke ! ayo buat make a wish." Pinta Naruto sambil meninggikan kue yang dibawa olehnya setinggi dada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memejamkan mata sebentar dan membukakan matanya kembali lalu meniup angka lilin '18' dan memadamkannya dengan sekali tiupan.

"Happy birthday Suke! Semoga tahun ini kau makin terus dan menerus berjaya dan doa ku selalu menyertaimu." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Arigato atas kejutannya , Naru." Ujar Sasuke dengan menatap lembut Naruto yang berada didepannya.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Setelah selesai acara pesta kecil-kecil untuk merayakan ulangtahun Sasuke berdua dengan Naruto di halaman sekolah yang merupakan tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Kini keduanya sedang asyik duduk bersebelahan menikmati angin semilir yang sedang membelai lembut helaian rambut-rambut mereka. Sasuke yang sejak tadi melirik kearah Naruto membuatnya ia berfikir bahwa ia harus cepat mengatakan hal sebenarnya sebelum semua hanya tinggal penyesalan.

"Dobe, mana kado untukku?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap bunga matahari di depannya.

"Eh? Ah, gomen aku lupa memberikan kado , Teme." Ujar Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau ku hadiahi apa , Teme?" Tawar Naruto.

"Aku tak butuh kado apapun kok." Ujar Sasuke .

"Maksudmu?" Ujar bingung Naruto yang membuatnya menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku tak butuh kado dalam bentuk barang , tapi yang ku butuhkan.." Suara Sasuke terasa begitu tercekat untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hm?" Kening Naruto menyerengit sedikit mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang setengah-setengah.

" Kau menjadi pacarku." Ujar lantang Sasuke sambil menatap lembut kepada Naruto.

BLUUSSH.

Pipi Naruto memerah seketika mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba , tangan putih pucat Sasuke mengenggam tangan kanan erat dan menempelkannya pada dada bidangnya sebelah kiri.

"Dapat kau rasakan bukan detak jantungku yang berdegub kencang ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu ? Ini hanya terjadi jika aku terus berdekatan denganmu."

"Setiap hari wajahmu selalu terbayang olehku . Sifatmu , tawamu segala tentangmu adalah daya tarik untukku. Jadi ,di hari special untukku , aku ingin kau sekarang menjadi kekasihku lalu menjadi tunanganku , istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak." Ujar lembut Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Suke.."

"Aku sungguh-sunguh menyukai , ah tidak , mencintaimu sejak lama . Sejak kepindahanmu ke Suna beberapa tahun lalu , kau telah membuatku jatuh hati padamu." Jelas Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya .

Setitik airmata terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya . Naruto bahagia , ia tak menyangka bila orang yang ia cintai juga mencintainya . Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamnya dan menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dipipi chubbynya.

"Jadi , mau kah kau Namikaze Naruto menjadi kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap dalam-dalam bola mata safir Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghambur kedalam pelukkan Sasuke .

"Ya, aku mau." Ujar lirih Naruto yang masih berdekapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudia melepaskan perlahan pelukkanya dan mengangkat dagu Naruto supaya menghadap dirinya dan ...

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlena dalam euforia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Setelah masing-masing kehabisan nafas , mereka berdua mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Terima kasih dobe atas semua kado yang kau berikan . Your is my special gift for today , tomorrow and forever ." Ucap lembut Sasuke sambil membelai-belai rambut pirang yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

~ THE END ~


End file.
